The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in assembling a steering wheel cover, an air bag device and a retainer plate into a single unit.
It is known to manually place air bag devices into steering wheel covers. Such operations generally take place without the aid of automated apparatus for assisting in the placement process. Because such operations are manually performed, throughput rates are low and assembly of the parts is not always performed consistently. Hence, these prior art manual processes are time consuming, inefficient and at times not completely effective and, thus, not preferred.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for apparatus to assist in assembling a steering wheel cover, an air bag device and a retainer plate into a single unit.